Saranghae! My Bodyguard
by Zhang Han Chi
Summary: Saranghae! My Bodyguard ( Prolog )/Autho abal-abal/"Aku menyukainya Appa"/"Kris gege tampan"/"Aku habis berkencan dengan Kris gege" /"Kris gege saranghae"/


Saranghae! My Bodyguard

By : Zhang Han Chi ( Dhia )

Cast :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Xi Luhan

And Other Cast

Genre : Romance Drama

Warning : Yaoi, OOC, TYPO

Rate : T

.

.

.

Don't like

Don't read

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Prolog

Pemuda tampan berambut pirang itu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruang kerja appanya. Namja berumur 19 tahun itu masuk kedalam ruangan appanya dan duduk disofa yang berada diruangan tersebut. Appa Namja tampan yang sedang memeriksa dokumen itu menoleh kearah pintu saat mendengar decitan pintu yang menandakan seseorang sedang masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Ada apa Kris" Appa Kris melepas kacamata yang ia pakai dan menoleh kearah anaknya.

"Appa Kris ingin bekerja" Kata Kris sambil menatap appanya.

Appa Kris mengerutkan keningnya. Hahh bukannya sombong Appa Kris itu sangat kaya. Ia salah mafia yang sangat ditakuti diseoul maupun dinegara lainnya. Kris menatap appanya dan mendesah pelan. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pekerjaan itu cuman ia sangat tertarik dengan anak yang menawarinya kerja.

"Kenapa kau ingin bekerja Kris?" Tanya Appa Kris.

"Aku ingin merasakan mencari uang sendiri. Tanpa bayang-bayang appa" Kris berucap pelan. Ia kemudian memberanikan menatap Namja yang dipanggilnya appa.

Namja berumur 39 tahun itu menatap lekat anaknya dan mendesah pelan. "Tidak mungkin kau ingin bekerja tanpa alasan"

GOTCHA!

Sepertinya Appa Kris dapat membaca pikiran anaknya itu. Kris mengangguk pelan ia kemudian mengambil sebuah foto dalam saku jaket yang ia pakai. "Namanya Huang Zi Tao. Dia anak perdana menteri Huang appa"

Appa Kris mengangguk dan menatap wajah bocah berumur 6 tahun itu. Ia melotot saat mengetahui anaknya menyukai Bocah berumur 6 tahun?

"Kau menyukainya Kris?" Appa Kris bertanya. Berusaha meyakinkan bahwa yang ia dengar itu tidak salah.

"Aku menyukainya Appa" Ucap Kris cepat. Terdengar suaranya berusaha meyakinkan Appanya itu.

"Aku dan Mr. Huang memang menjodohkan mu dengan anaknya. Tapi bukan Tao" Appa Kris mengacak rambutnya. Ia benar-benar bingung kenapa Huang Zi Hwan menawari anaknya menjadi Bodyguard Tao.

"Mwo? Shirreo Kris sukanya sama Tao. Bukan sama kakaknya Tao" Tolak Kris sambil menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia tidak mungkin bertunangan maupun menikah dengan seseorang yang ia tidak cintainya kan?

"Aishh kau dan Eommamu sama saja. Eommamu juga ingin menjodohkanmu dengan Tao" Gerutu Appa Kris.

CKELEK!

Eomma Kris masuk kedalam ruangan kerja appa Kris sambil membawakan kopi dan cemilan. Ia menatap Kris dan suaminya dengan tatapan bingung. Kris mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Eommanya dan memeluk tubuh Eommanya.

"Eomma ingin Kris menikah dengan Tao?" Ucap Kris dengan mata berbinar.

Kim Tae Hee atau marganya berubah menjadi Wu Tae Hee ini melotot kearah suaminya. Ia kemudian meletakan kopi dan cemilan diatas meja suaminya dan mengelus pelan kepala Kris.

"Iya sayang. Eomma tidak suka kau bertunangan dengan gege Tao ataupun dengan Yeoja dan Namja manapun" Kata Eomma Kris. Eomma Kris memang menyukai Tao sejak pertama kali ia melihat foto Tao dan Gege Tao.

Kris memeletkan lidahnya kearah Appanya dan memeluk tubuh Eommanya. "Eomma Kris akan menjadi Bodyguard Tao"

Eomma Tao terlihat terkejut saat mendengar penuturan anaknya itu. "Kau yakin Kris? Kau itu masih sangat terlihat manja" Ejek Eomma Kris. Memang Kris itu sangat manja saat bersama Eommanya. Tapi jangan salah Kris sangat hebat bela diri dan juga Taekwondo #bener gak? -_-

"Yak Eomma kau dan Appa sama-sama nyebelinnya" Kembali dehh sifat Kris yang kekanakan. Kris mengerucutkan bibirnya dan keluar dari ruang kerja Appanya dengan wajah kesal. Sementara Eomma dan Appa Kris tertawa pelan saat melihat tingkah kekanakan Kris.

.

.

.

~Saranghae! My Bodyguard~

Kris menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia teringat saat pertama ia bertemu dengan Tao. Kris mengeluarkan I-Phonenya dan menatap wallpaper Handphonenya.

"Kau sangat cantik Tao" Ia mengelus wallpaper Handphonenya dengan lembut. Foto anak berumur 6 tahun yang sedang tertawa sambil memakan Ice Creamnya itu menjadi Walpaper Handphone Kris saat ini.

Kris jadi teringat saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Tao. Wajah Tao terlihat polos dan juga… cantik?

Flashback

Kris berhenti disalah satu supermarket. Ia kemudia memarkir Ferari merahnya. Dan turun dari mobilnya. Kris berjalan pelan sambil menatap Yeoja yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda. Ia memang terlihat seksi dengan kemeja berwarna kuning dengan 3 kancingnya dibuka.

"Dia sangat tampan"

"Kyaaa dia tersenyum kearahku"

Terdengar desas-desus para gadis didalam supermarket tersebut. Kris mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju rak cemilan. Kris yang membawa keranjang merah terlihat memasukan satu demi satu cemilan kesukaanya.

"Ahjussi Tao mau permen itu"

Langkah Kris terhenti saat mendengar suara lembut yang membuatnya menoleh kearah pemilik suara itu. Ia sepertinya tertarik dengan anak bermata panda ini dengan bibir merah plum yang menggoda siapun yang melihatnya.

"Ahjussi Tao mau permen itu" Tao kembali merengek. Sepertinya orang yang dipanggilnya Ahjussi itu tidak mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

Kris menggeleng pelan ia berusaha membuyarkan fantasi liarnya saat melihat bibir Tao yang menggoda. Kris kemudia berjongkok agar menyamai tinggi anak tersebut dan mengacak pelan rambut anak manis bermata panda.

"Kau tersesat?" Tanya Kris.

Tao mengangguk pelan dan menggigit bibirnya. "Aku tidak tau dimana pengawalku Ahjussi" Ucap Tao polos.

Kris sedikit terkejut saat anak manis ini memanggilnya Ahjussi. Bahkan umurnya belum memasuki usia 20 tahun. Aishh Kris sepertinya ingin memakan anak itu bulat-bulat saat anak itu memanggilnya 'Ahjussi' lagi.

"Kau panggilnya gege saja. Gege belum terlalu tua" Ucap Kris. Ia sepertinya ingin menjelaskan ke anak kecil ini bahwa wajahnya yang tampan ehemmm belum cocok dipanggil Ahjussi.

"Jinja? Gege sangat tampan" Puji Tao yang membuat kepala Kris semakin besar. Ia memang tampan kan?

"Kau orang ke 200 yang bilang seperti itu hari ini Bocah" Ucap Kris narsis.

"Namaku bukan bocah gege. Namaku Huang Zi Tao imnida. Bangapta gege" Tao memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukan badannya. Ia memang tidak suka saat seseorang memanggilnya bocah. Umurnya kan sudah 6 tahun bukan lagi anak kecil lagi.

Kris tertawa pelan dan mencubit pipi Chubby milik Tao. Tao meringis kesakitan saat Kris mencubit pipinya gemas. Ia mengusap pipinya yang terasa sakit saat Kris sudah melepaskan cubitan mesranya (?)

"Wu Yi Fan imnida. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kris gege" Kris memperkenalkan diri sambil mengikuti cara saat Tao tadi memperkenalkan diri.

"Kris gege tampan" Rayu Tao yang membuat Kris menatap intens anak berumur 6 tahun itu. Sepertinya anak berumur 6 tahun ini akan meminta sesuatu.

"Ada apa Tao cantik" Ucap Kris sambil mengelus kepala Tao. Tao sedikit melotot saat Kris menyebutnya 'cantik' hei Tao itu tampan menurut Eomma dan Hyung-nya.

"Tao mau Ice Cream" Tao melancarkan puppy eyesnya agar Kris menuruti permintaannya. Ia menarik ujung baju Kris lucu.

Kris mengerutkan keningnya. Dia dan Tao baru saja berkenalan. Kenapa bisa anak ini mempercayai dirinya?

"Tao tidak takut kalau Kris gege akan menculikmu?" Kris sedikit menakut-nakuti Tao.

Tao yang terlihat polos menggeleng pelan. "Ani~ gege terlihat seperti malaikat yang membantu Tao" Ucap Tao polos yang membuat Kris ingin memeluk tubuh Tao. Tao bahkan menganggapnya malaikat.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu Kris gege akan meneraktirmu Ice Cream karena telah menyebut Kris gege malaikat tampan" Ucap Kris narsis yang membuat Tao menyeringai.

'Hahaha Kris gege mudah percaya yah? Masih tampanan juga Sehun gege" Tao membatin.

Kris menggendong tubuh mungil Tao dan kemudian berjalan kearah mobilnya. "Jja kita ke toko Ice Cream" Ucap Kris yang membuat mata Tao berbinar.

"Asyik. Tao suka Ice Cream"

.

.

.

~Saranghae! My Bodyguard~

Tao sudah menghabiskan 2 piring Ice Creamnya. Ia memasukan satu sendok penuh Ice Cream Coklat kedalam mulutnya dan kemudian menoleh kearah Kris yang sama sekali tidak menyentuh Wafell Ice Cream miliknya. Liat saja Ice Creamnya sudah mencair sebagian.

"Kris gege tidak suka Ice Cream?" Tanya Tao lucu. Ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya saat melihat Kris menatap intens bibirnya yang belepotan Ice Cream.

"Aniya~ melihatmu saja Kris gege sudah kenyang" Ucap Kris yang membuat Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia mengambi selembar tissue dan mengelap bibirnya yang belepotan Ice Cream.

"Aishh sekalian saja gege makan Tao" Tao berucap ketus sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kris tertawa pelan dan mencium pipi gembul Tao cepat.

CHU~

"Gege" Tao melotot malu saat merasakan pipinya dicium Kris. Kris dengan tampang tanpa dosanya nyengir kearah Tao dan kembali menatap Tao.

"Gege kenapa cium Tao?" Ucap Tao polos sambil menyentuh pipinya yang terasa panas.

"Karena kamu manis" Ujar Kris santai yang membuat Tao kembali merasakan pipinya panas. Pasti pipinya semerah tomat sekarang.

"Tao bukan permen gege" Ucapan polos Tao membuat Kris tertawa pelan.

Kris merongoh saku celananya dan mengambil I-Phonenya. Dan setelah itu membidikan kameranya ke wajah Tao yang sekarang sedang asyik memakan Ice Cream.

CKEREK!

Kris menatap foto itu dan tersenyum sempurna. Ia kemudia memasukan handphonenya disakunya.

"Tao chagi~"

Suara pria paruh baya membuat Kris menoleh kearah suara tersebut. Tao berhenti memakan Ice Creamnya dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Sayang kamu dari mana saja" Ucap Yeoja cantik disamping pria tersebut.

"Aku habis berkencan dengan Kris gege" Tao tersenyum senang dan melotot kearah Kris. Kris mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap Tao dengan bingung. Tao bilang kencan?

"Nde~ Kris? Ahh kau Kris anaknya Wu Yi Zhang kan?" Appa Tao menoleh kearah Kris dan bertanya dengan sopan.

Kris menggaruk tengkuknya dan mengangguk pelan. "Nde~ Tuan"

Appa Tao tertawa pelan. Ia tertawa karena melihat wajah tegang milik Kris. Sepertinya Kris takut appa Tao berpikir macam-macam tentang dirinya.

"Kau panggil saja aku Ahjussi. Aku dan appamu berteman baik" Appa Kris merangkul pundak Kris. Berusaha agar Namja tampan itu tidak gugup lagi.

"Ahh Kris itu anaknya Hwang Ji Hyun kan?" Tanya Eomma Tao.

"Iya dia sahabat baikmu kan sayang?" Eomma Tao terlihat senang dan kemudian menggendong tubuh Tao kecil.

"Eomma Tao mau Kris gege jadi pengawal Tao" Ucap Tao tiba-tiba. Membuat Kris dan Mrs. Huang terkejut. Tao mau Kris jadi pengawalnya?

"Dan itu perintah" Tao menatap ketiga orang besar yang berada didepannya itu.

Kris tersedak, sedangkan Appa Tao menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Kenapa Tao mau Kris gege jadi pengawal Tao?" Tanya Mrs Huang lembut.

Tao tersenyum dan menarik kerah baju Kris. Otomatis Kris mendekat kearah Tao.

Chup~

Tao mengecup sekilas bibir Kris dan berkata "Kris gege saranghae"

Kris terkejut saat Tao mengecup bibirnya dan mengatakan saranghae dengan cepat. Sedangkan Appa dan Eomma Tao berharap ini hanya mimpi. Ckckc Tao sangat agresif ternyata.

.

.

.

~Saranghae! My Bodyguard~

( PROLOG )

END/TBC


End file.
